


lead me back

by moonkki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkki/pseuds/moonkki
Summary: Foolishly thinking that no harm would befall him, Taeyong found himself in a dark neighborhood that was said to be dangerous by most. Taeyong ended up being followed by a creep who bore malicious intent, and Jaehyun who Taeyong never expected himself to be associated with was there to save him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it has been a while since i last wrote so do forgive me if i'm lacking. i'm still learning and improving.  
> anyhow, thank you for clicking this story. i hope you'd enjoy it.

Panic was beginning to overwhelm him, his clammy hands hidden in the pockets of his school uniform blazer were shaking uncontrollably as he attempted to take deep steady breaths in order to calm his erratic heartbeat pounding against his ribcage. It was a cold night within the outskirts of Seoul – the wind was chilly as it hit the raven-haired teen’s face. However, beads of sweat were forming at his temples, dribbling down the sides of his countenance as he picked up the pace of his steps.

 _Please stop already._ Taeyong begged in his head like a mantra. His footsteps were becoming heavier and more hurried, the sound of his heels clicking against the pavement disturbed the quietude of the empty street. The footsteps behind him quickened, and Taeyong whimpered under his breath. There was another and  _safer_ street that he could have taken but it was already late and he wanted to get home as soon as possible for the reason that he promised his mother he would be at the doorstep by 10 PM. It was already 10:34 PM when he checked the watch bounding his wrist.

The neighborhood was already utterly silent; the lights within the houses were off judging by the dark windows. The flickering lamp posts along with the brilliance of the moon in the night sky were the only ones that made it somehow easier for Taeyong to keep himself upright. He was certain that he would have collapsed due to extreme fear and anxiety at that exact moment if he had no source of light. He despised darkness and the most life could do for him in his moment of death was give him the opportunity to at least see the face of his killer.

A few meters away, Taeyong saw a figure walking out of their house and towards the front yard, a tiny beam of light appearing as the person lighted their cigarette using a lighter. A spark of hope was ignited within the frightened male and Taeyong took a sharp inhale of breath before he gathered all strength left in him and bolted towards the direction of the stranger. The person behind chased after him. He was alarmed, the terror he was experiencing was too much for him to bear and he wanted to scream – to shout for help and to be heard but he couldn’t find his voice. He no longer had control over his legs as they moved accordingly to their own. All he could think of was to ask for help. To be saved. Not to die. He still wanted to make his family proud as he smiled at them in his upcoming graduation while proudly waving his high school diploma.

The person he was dashing towards visibly paused, the cigarette hanging between their fingers at their side as they watched Taeyong running in their direction. With the help of the street lights, the stranger Taeyong deemed to be his savior in that very moment saw the look of sheer terror in his face before their eyes shifted to the man running after Taeyong. The stranger dropped their burning cigarette to the ground and briefly crushed it with their shoe before jogging to Taeyong and wrapping the scared male in his embrace. If it weren’t for the stranger’s strong arms that caught him, they would have fallen by how great the impact was.

“I was waiting for you, babe. What took you so long?” Taeyong heard a quite familiar baritone say against his hair. He was still shaking, he clutched onto the shirt of the person who had him in an embrace as if he’d lose the ability to breathe if he ever dared to loosen his hold. He heard cusses being said lowly from behind.

“Need something?” The same baritone voice asked the creep who stopped on his tracks.

“Hey, man. I didn’t know he’s yours.” A different voice defended with a chuckle – as if following Taeyong with malicious intent was nothing.

Soon, he heard the creep walking away, the footsteps that were previously deafening to Taeyong’s ears gradually faded. Once Taeyong sensed that the presence of the one who caused him horror completely vanished, he broke down into the other man’s broad chest, trembling within the muscular arms like a leaf on a tree in a windy day.

He felt weak and embarrassed. As a child, Taeyong was often teased for being a _sissy_ – a weakling. With his frail physique, he was prone to be seen as someone vulnerable, and he _was._ He believed he was sensitive and defenseless most of the time. He was a helpless coward who couldn’t protect himself from everything especially danger and the event in that particular night proved it.

The embrace around Taeyong that served as his comfort never budged the entire time; the hold remained tight and secure.

“Hasn’t anyone told you not to walk in this street alone especially at night?”

“I wanted to get home immediately… I-I didn’t know.” Taeyong stuttered, his lips pressed against the fabric of the other male’s shirt.

“Now you learned why you shouldn’t take those words lightly.” The words were said in a scoff.

“I’m scared,” Taeyong confessed, a trace of shame evident in his voice. “Please don’t leave me.”

 

 

 

 

“Earth to Lee Taeyong?”

The said male was jolted out of his reverie, wide eyes shifting from the fingers that snapped before his face to the person who was staring at him with raised brows.

“Yes, Ten?” Taeyong responded, closing his open notebook which is unusually not filled with notes this time.

“Are you okay? You’ve been out of it the entire day.” His friend asked in concern.

Taeyong had a smile on his features as he tried to assure the other about being fine. The two of them bickered often but Ten was a good friend – a compassionate one. Taeyong was grateful for what they both share: a friendship that Taeyong wouldn’t trade for a gem. Ten was his gem if anything.

Ten talked about a video on YouTube that documented the rescue of a tiny kitten who took care of its dead mother, making gestures with his hands as he did so while they walked out of the classroom. Taeyong listened attentively, throwing comments once in a while as Ten dramatically made crying noises when his storytelling reached the part where the kitten had to be apart from its mother.

Taeyong’s attention was stolen the moment they passed by a particular male. The latter made eye contact with Taeyong for a second before looking away as he laughed at his friend who Taeyong assumed made a joke. Ten stopped on his words as he followed his friend's gaze, nudging Taeyong who fidgeted warily.

“I heard Jaehyun got a tattoo on his back. I wonder what it is…” Ten mused.  “What if it’s a dragon? That would be so hot. But that could possibly mean he’s involved in the mafia or something.”

Ten had always found questionable people attractive. It perplexed Taeyong but he believed he wasn’t in the right place to judge the other. Everyone was different after all.

“Do you think he is actually in the mafia?” Taeyong asked out of curiosity after a while. Ten had a surprised look on his face at the sudden inquiry; Taeyong had never been one to get in other people’s business especially when it was about the infamous Jung Jaehyun.

“He might be a troublemaker but involving himself with something big such as mafia is too extreme. This isn't a movie, Yong.” Ten paused. “You can’t ask for my opinion regarding him though because that’s just my dick talking.”

Once they were out of the school grounds, Taeyong was greeted by a male with exceptionally long legs – it was Ten’s boyfriend, Johnny. He heard his friend giggle before the latter ran to the awaiting college freshman who welcomed him with open arms.

“Hey there, giant.” Taeyong smiled as he watched Ten’s boyfriend slip protective gears over both of their heads.

“How are you, Taeyong?” Johnny responded with a mirrored smile, settling himself on his motorcycle while Ten hugged him from behind.

“I’m doing fine,” Taeyong responded, leaning forward as Ten reached over to give him a brief hug before the couple bid their goodbye to Taeyong.

The raven-haired watched the two disappear from his sight as Johnny made a turn. He spun his heels and started walking home. Taeyong stuffed his blazer’s pockets with his hands as he walked, looking down at his moving feet protected with black shoes he recently cleaned and occasionally staring ahead to see where he was heading towards. He hadn’t been one to look around while he was outside, there were some moments where he caught several people who have their eyes on him which made him feel self-conscious.

Another pair of shoes beside his own appeared in his view and he looked at the person in confusion. The person could have walked before or after him, not next to him. A sudden gasp escaped Taeyong’s lips upon seeing the other – it was Jaehyun. It was the boy who rescued Taeyong from harm the previous night. Taeyong stared at the male with wide eyes and mouth agape, unable to find any words to say. He wasn’t certain if words should even be needed.

“What are you doing?” Taeyong finally let out, diverting his gaze from Jaehyun.

“I’m accompanying you,” Jaehyun responded, keeping his eyes ahead.

“Why?” Taeyong abruptly halted. Jaehyun stopped as well, turning to look at Taeyong with a bland expression that Taeyong couldn’t read.

“You wouldn’t want something bad to happen to you, would you?”

That rubbed up Taeyong the wrong way, offended look spreading across his face. “Pardon me? Do I look like a child to you?” 

He spluttered the moment he realized he seemed petulant and ungrateful, struggling on finding words to say. “I’m sorry. I just – I know that you’re maybe just concerned or something... but I’ll be fine.” Taeyong hesitated, thinking that Jaehyun was probably not even bothered considering that he didn’t have a reason to have Taeyong in his list of things to worry over. Taeyong didn't want to come off conceited.

Both of them didn’t have any bond nor did they acknowledge each other’s existence until the night before. Jaehyun saving him one time was already enough. Taeyong assumed that Jaehyun’s resolve was a way to mock him. He tried to disregard the feeling of embarrassment and indignation but it was not an easy task when the weight in his chest was unduly heavy that he could fall to the ground and crumble into tiny pieces.

“The sun is still bright – there are people around me and I will certainly not take that route anymore. So please, leave me alone.” Taeyong pleaded, brushing past the taller male.

“Leave you alone? That wasn’t what you told me last night, was it?” Jaehyun followed him, a hint of amusement apparent in his tone. That made Taeyong feel ridiculed.

Taeyong wasn’t certain whether to shout at the other male or just ignore his presence until he considered surrendering. Either way, one thing Taeyong was sure of was that he wanted to cry. The lump in his throat was painful to swallow and he couldn’t wait until he got in his room and soaked his pillow in his pathetic tears.

“I get it. I’m a sissy. You don’t have to rub that in my face. So please, leave me alone.” Taeyong attempted once more but all he received was laughter.

“I didn’t say anything like that though? Now you’re just jumping into conclusion.”

“It feels like it!” Taeyong argued.

“I just decided that a little change in my routine wouldn’t be bad. Loosen up, will you?”

After that, no more words were exchanged between the two males. When Taeyong stood behind his front door that he couldn't seem to shut, with his hand on the knob, he watched Jaehyun who simply looked at him before walking away, soon disappearing from Taeyong's sight.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be two chaptered but i got carried away and now everyone's left with this... i can't ever follow through a plan, can i?

“Did your boyfriend drop you off again?”

“Who?” Taeyong looked at his mother in bewilderment who simply raised her brow at him as she added more rice to his plate. Then a click could be heard in his mind. “Mom! I told you he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Right. Getting home at an ungodly hour and _worrying_ me,” His mom stressed. He winced. “Then showing up at my doorstep holding hands with an unfamiliar boy. Lee Taeyong, you could have just told me. I will not restrain you from having your own happiness.”

“Mom, we aren’t going to go through this again.” He whined, dropping his utensils which clanged at the surface of the table.

“What? I am your mother. You’re supposed to tell me what’s going on in your life especially after worrying me to death.” His mother shook her head as if to display disappointment but the subtle quirk at the corners of her lips gave her away.

Smiling timidly, Taeyong reached for the back of her hand and squeezed it gently. “I won’t make you worry again, I promise.”

A kiss was planted upon his forehead before his mother went to get him a glass of water. Taeyong finished his meal absentmindedly as he thought about the night he luckily found Jaehyun.

Jaehyun had walked him home, not before they stopped by a convenience store that was open 24/7 to allow him to gather his senses before he faced his mother. As they settled on one of the tables, silence was what they had only shared with each other. He was still shaken, a half empty bottle of water that Jaehyun bought for him in his hand as he stared at a space while he reflected on what happened.

It was Taeyong who broke the silence first, meekly staring down at his fingers after glancing at the man who sat across him. “Thank you. I’m sorry to have taken up your time.”

“Yeah, just don’t be stupid next time.”

The name painfully jabbed at a sensitive part in him but he disregarded it, aware that it was not of falsity anyway. “I should get going now. Thank you again.”

He stood up and went to exit, expecting Jaehyun to remain where he was. However, the presence of the other stayed by his side.

“You really don’t have to-“

“Is that what you want?”

Taeyong’s words were caught in his throat, unable to let them out. He may have quite recovered from the perturbation yet he couldn’t help but feel paranoid. His house was only a few blocks away from the convenience store and he knew that he would arrive home safely in that case. He had thrown his pride out of the window the moment he begged Jaehyun with tears in his eyes not to leave him so he figured being dishonest wouldn’t retrieve what he had already lost.

“No. That’s not what I want.”

With that, the walk on his way home wasn't filled with lingering sense of fear or paranoia with the other next to him. He thought it was nice of Jaehyun to accompany him even on his way to the doorstep but what he didn’t notice it was due to the fact that he had the other’s hand in his, and Jaehyun seemed to not have the heart to point that out.

When the door was opened and he was immediately enveloped in his worried mother’s tight embrace, Jaehyun flashed a faint smile and bowed at the woman before walking out of the scene silently.

As he sat on the couch with his hands clasped on his knees, he was bombarded with endless questions and remonstrations. Starting from how he surpassed the time as he promised, the calls he wasn’t able to answer due to forgetting he had his phone on silent and _Jaehyun._

“And was that your boyfriend? How come you haven’t mentioned anything to me?”

Taeyong wasn’t truthful in his answers. He didn’t mention anything about being followed in a neighborhood and possibly being killed. Despite how much it made him look heedless, he had insisted that he lost track of time in Ten’s place after they had finished their project. The question regarding Jaehyun which he didn’t expect and thought of completely went over his head, causing him to splutter as he tried to make up a story in his head – that reaction gave his mother the conclusion that his incoming answer would be far from being reliable.

“He’s a friend. Ten’s friend! He was with us.” Taeyong unconsciously fidgeted with his fingers. “He lives close here so we decided to accompany each other.”

His mother evidently didn’t buy his words but she considered not pushing it. Taeyong had already taken enough of scolding to be reminded not to repeat what he had done that night.

When Taeyong was laid in his bed, it wasn’t an easy task for him to drift off to slumber. He was bothered by uncountable of worries that poked at him even when he had his eyes closed. What if Jaehyun was laughing at how much of a coward he was? What if Jaehyun talked about how weak and foolish he was with his friends? What if everyone found out and teased him?

He fell asleep with his thumb between his lips, his nail chipped by how much he was biting at it. He attempted to ease himself by convincing himself that it was only a one-time occasion and that Jaehyun didn’t care about his existence enough to prolong him in his thoughts. It was better that way – to pretend that nothing happened.

 

 

 

 

“Do you know anyone from Class A?”

“Yeah, I think I do. Why’s that?” Lucas responded, examining the boxes of different shades of dye.

The beauty store they were in at the moment was fortunately not packed, only countable of people were along the aisles and the line at the counter wasn’t long so it wasn’t much of a burden for Jaehyun. He was practically dragged to join Lucas on accompanying his boyfriend, Jungwoo, who wanted to buy a new set of products for his skin care regime.

“Do you happen to know that boy who looks like he jumped out of manga?”

“You mean Lee Taeyong? Nice description, by the way.” Lucas snorted.

“Taeyong…” Jaehyun repeated, testing the syllables on his tongue.

“Look,” Lucas held a box of dye over Jaehyun’s head. “This color would look good on you.”

Jungwoo joined the conversation with a few small boxes in his hands, a thoughtful look on his face as he shifted his gaze from the box to Jaehyun.

“Purple would absolutely suit you!” Jungwoo smiled in approval and Lucas nodded in agreement.

“Seriously? Purple?”

“Lucas, bring the dye with you. Also take that one and that one-“ Jungwoo pointed with a nod of his head while his boyfriend obligingly grabbed more boxes.

“Looks like you have no say in this, man.” Lucas shrugged his shoulders, grinning mischievously at Jaehyun who grunted and followed the couple to the counter.

 

 

 

 

“Nice hair,”

“Thanks.” Jaehyun briefly responded as he took a bite out of his sandwich, his attention elsewhere.

Taeyong was at his usual table with his friends, laughing along with the others while he ate out of his lunch box. From what Jaehyun had observed, the boy didn’t talk much, mostly just listening to the conversation taking place before him. He sat next to a male with strikingly feline eyes that Lucas said to be Ten. Jaehyun assumed that Taeyong was closest to him, judging by how they were often seen walking out of the school together and how Taeyong seemed to be more comfortable with conveying his thoughts with only him around.

Jaehyun wasn’t as bad as others perceived and narrated him to be. He had been involved in several brawls and troubles here and there, but there was nothing more to it than just normal teenagers' fights. Everyone seemed to have the mindset that he was a delinquent due to the fact that his abode stood at the dangerous part of the city. _How absurd._ He learned how to walk out of that neighborhood with no bruise on his face courtesy of his own experiences.

Ever since his mother had passed away from illness and his father didn’t want a home that constantly reminded him of his painful loss, they had moved somewhere his father could afford with the very little wealth he had.

His father didn’t come home often, Jaehyun would stay up all night waiting. As years passed by, he learned waiting would grant him nothing. Nonetheless, Jaehyun didn’t resent the man. He was good enough of a father to leave him money on the table to make sure that he wasn't completely neglected. Both of them were broken and sorrowful by the passing of the woman they had loved so dearly. His father lost his way and all Jaehyun could think to do was hope that he would find light in his dark path. The fact that he apparently couldn't be enough to serve as that man's beacon was difficult to swallow but he wouldn’t allow it to flourish grudge in his system. Living in heartache was already hard enough.

 

 

 

 

“Hey, man! Where are you going?” Lucas yelled, confused that Jaehyun was ditching them for the second time. It was a ritual among their group of friends to spend time with one another at the back of an abandoned establishment near the campus.

“Tell them I have something to take care of!” Jaehyun yelled back in response before running in the opposite direction.

It was the path to Taeyong’s home but he couldn’t find the boy. He saw the male passing through the school gates with Ten when he was talking to Lucas earlier that day. He couldn’t come after Taeyong right at that moment since it would be rude if he suddenly run off from Lucas who was venting and being dramatic about his quarrel with Jungwoo.

He assumed the boy must have been home already or went somewhere. He would say he was not disappointed, but the drop of his shoulders was obvious as he walked back to proceed to his friends’ hideout instead. He could still catch up.

He knew that it was unreasonable of him to follow the male around considering that they were practically strangers. They had passed by each other in the hallways once in a while before the encounter but the littlest of attention was thrown to that fact since Jaehyun never noticed the other among the sea of students despite his remarkable looks, and Taeyong seemed to be good at hiding himself.

The utter fright and fragility in the boy’s wide eyes that night was not to be forgotten easily. As how any decent person would react, Jaehyun didn’t have second thoughts to help the boy out of the serious harm. What he was sure not most would chose was wholly discard the idea of moving on from that certain event and living his life with the thought that he was a hero in someone’s own. He didn’t want to leave Taeyong’s life just like that – he didn’t want to be merely a one-time savior of the boy.

When Taeyong held him tight and asked him to stay by his side, his pure desire to keep an acquaintance safe was inflamed. He couldn’t imagine Taeyong to have the same frightened look on his face after that. Jaehyun preferred a precious, pleasant glint in his eyes and he wanted to be able to witness that for as long as he could.

Ironically enough, Jaehyun knew that he came off harsh towards the other with his words. He wanted to apologize for calling the boy a few unwanted words and names but somehow he couldn’t find the strength to do so. He wasn’t certain if it was because of pride or shame. However, he had always been a person with a mouth that had an inclination to be insensitive as a result of a long time participation in gangs mostly consisted of people who deemed themselves to be feared of, thus treating the others unpleasantly. Joining them wasn't what he wanted to do, but he thought it was the safest option to survive the neighborhood with less or no fear. Jaehyun tried his best not to be alike to them, but it was inevitable to adopt a certain behavior of the people who basically raised him.

 

 

 

 

Taeyong was able to arrive at his home without the company of Jaehyun. He thought that the male may have realized that he wasn’t worth his time and entertaining to be with. Somehow, that resulted a heavy feeling in his chest. He wanted to be left alone – yet at the same time, he felt disappointed now that it had happened. He still wasn’t sure if Jaehyun was being truthful when he said that his intent wasn’t to mock him. He thought the real reason didn’t matter at that point – he should have known that he was too uninteresting for anyone to waste their effort to ridicule him.

When he emerged from his room, he looked around for his mother but the latter wasn’t to be seen anywhere. It was Saturday and he woke up pretty early; with that thought in mind, he assumed that his mother went to the market to fill their fridge and buy something for the breakfast.

It took about twenty minutes when the front door opened and Taeyong looked over from the couch, on the point of greeting his mother and standing up to help her carry the bags. However, his movements came to a halt.

Before him, there was Jaehyun with his mother – and _he has purple hair now?_

“Why are you here?!” Taeyong exclaimed.

“What a pleasant greeting, Taeyong. You don’t look very happy seeing a _friend_ , _do_ you?” His mother said with a teasing look on her face. “Jaehyun here offered to give me a hand while I was in the market. What a lovely boy.”

Jaehyun flashed a grin in his direction as he set the paper bags on the table in the kitchen. Taeyong only looked back in panic. He was confused, embarrassed and frantic all at once.

“Oh, dear! Have you had your breakfast? I would love it if you stay for a meal.”

“I’m not sure, Mrs. Lee,” Jaehyun glanced at the raven haired male. “I don’t know if Taeyong would like that.”

“Nonsense! Why would he not? A friend staying for a breakfast isn’t so bad, is it, Taeyongie?”

The mentioned male almost whined when his mother casted him a look. He was convinced that his mother wouldn’t let go of the matter about Jaehyun. She wouldn’t believe that Jaehyun was just a friend (he wasn't a friend nor anything at all for that matter, as Taeyong would say) and he didn’t think it would be wise to explain what exactly happened that night to cease her questions and suspicions unless he wanted to worry his mother further and be chastised to no end.

“I’m taking that silence as a yes,” His mother said with finality, and he remained still, watching Jaehyun who volunteered to wash the vegetables.

Just when Taeyong thought the other had finally given up, the latter was standing tall inside of his home. He didn’t know what Jaehyun was trying to achieve and he couldn't wait until they were all alone to gain answers out of the male.


End file.
